


The Adventures of Kakashi and Obito in Rapture

by Sunbell27



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), Naruto
Genre: Beat a MotherFucker with a wrench Jutsu, Both are just rolling with the insanity of Rapture, Brigid Tenenbaum helping two foreigners, Brigid Tenenbaum is a strict teacher, But not really going to into that mess, But you are getting it Anyways, Constant Chakra Exhustion, Eve (BioShock) Adam (BioShock), Except with guns., Gen, Hatake Kakashi is a Little Shit, Jack is a Madlad with a Wrench, Jack is just happy for some help when he came across the two ninja., Kakashi doesn't like Needles, Kakashi tries., No Beta, Obito Uchiha is tired of Kakashi's Roasting, Obito is doing a good job speaking english, Obito is mechanically and technologically smart, Obito somehow become buds with Sander Cohan, Plasmids (BioShock), Someone stop me this is getting into slight crack-ish territory!, These two ninja just want to go home., This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, We Die Like Men, We don't talk about the Tommy Gun Incident, Wiffs of Bioshock Infinite, Would You Kindly (BioShock), can't do big jutsus, the crossover no one wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunbell27/pseuds/Sunbell27
Summary: Oh the places you’ll go in Rapture. Kakashi and Obito are fucked in terms of chakra reserves, and have to rely on their skills and wit to Survive Rapture and its denizens. With Tenenbaum and Jack as their only allies and Suspicious Atlas and Tyrant Andrew Ryan on each side, it’s going to be a fun ride. So come on down to Rapture and see just how Kakashi and Obito handle the underwater city, and hope that they can figure out a way home...and hopefully not lose their sanity on the way!
Kudos: 5





	The Adventures of Kakashi and Obito in Rapture

Kakashi and Obito didn't realize how fucked they had been.

Naruto and Sasuke have been trying to keep up and land a hit on her when they found an opening, but they would just narrowly miss her by an inch, and then another dimensional shift again. Kakashi and Obito were also trying to land a hit on her, especially with how low their chakra has been, adrenaline keeping them alive and alert. 

They almost made it. 

Kaguya noticed just how close Obito and Kakashi were in succeeding to land hits on her. So she devised a plan. She had appeared behind the battered Obito and Kakashi and took hold of them. 

Before they could even react, their surroundings changed drastically. The air pressure collapsed on them and they both fell to the ground, their bodies going into shock and eventually into unconsciousness. 

Kaguya blinked out of existence, leaving the two men in a world unknown.

* * *

It was a while before Kakashi and Obito woke up. The first one to awake was Obito. He felt pain in his body, sharing a body with white zetsu kept the pain dulled to an extent, and eventually it became part of him. Thank the Sage that Black Zetsu didn’t take control of him any longer than it needed to. He was shirtless, and his pants were shredded to an extent. But he was alive. He blinked a couple of times. At least his sight was fine. He couldn’t move his head much though. His body was stiff and heavy. His eyes roved around a bit and noticed that he was staring at a metal ceiling. 

He could hear water dripping off of something. Pipes maybe? There was something playing in the distance. Music? The place he was in was glowing a soft blue light. Maybe he was in Ame? No… he took in a deep breath and smelled...well plenty of water. Maybe some rust, and...fish?

Maybe Kiri? Why would Kaguya put them in Kiri? He would move his neck if he could if he wasn’t so tired. He took in a deep breath and sighed. Well maybe he could sleep a little longer. He couldn’t feel any immediate threat nearby. Other than...he reached out his senses a little. Someone was lying right beside him. Someone familiar. 

Kakashi. 

Well...at least he wasn’t alone in this place wherever they were at. 

Kakashi on the other hand woke up not long after Obito did. He was surprised that his clothes have lasted longer than they did. That was probably what was saving him from the chill that was starting to set in. He was exhausted. His chakra levels were low, but interestingly enough he knew that they were balancing out and then some. He blinked a couple of times and tried to move his body, but the most he could do was move his pinky toe. 

_ “That wouldn’t do…”  _ he thought to himself. 

He sluggishly tried to move his left foot, and he put a lot of effort into it. But he barely managed a twitch before he let out a frustrated sigh. Why couldn’t he move? What did Kaguya do to him? He opened his eyes…

Ah...that’s right...Naruto healed his left eye...he didn’t have Obito’s sharingan anymore. The pain of it being ripped out by Madara, not only was it painful physically, but it was Obito’s sharingan that had been entrusted to him all these years… and it felt right to say that it had become his. Now it was an odd feeling that he didn’t have it anymore. Maybe it was okay now? 

He blinked a couple of times. Well just because there was not battle going on now doesn’t mean he was safe...

He looked around the odd place that Kaguya clearly dropped him off at. From the dim cold lighting, he could tell he was in a place of metal. Something was digging into his back. A piece of wood maybe? As his eyes roved around he could clearly see the ceiling being made of metal, and he noticed rivets keeping the ceiling together. Granted it was rusted to hell, but it still seemed to hold. He took in the scents of his surroundings. He could smell fish, metal, blood, and water...lots of water. 

Was he in Kiri? Why the hell would Kaguya put them in Kiri of all places?

He picked up another scent. It was close to him. So with all the strength he could muster, he turned his head just enough that it was hard to do so, but he did it anyways. 

A purple riningan was looking at him from the corner of it’s eye. 

The words that came out of Kakashi’s mouth was…

“You fucking idiot.”

* * *

It had been two hours since Kakashi had called out Obito, and the bickering that erupted between the two men could be considered comical or even strange. 

“God damn you, Kakashi.”

“All this time you have been alive and never came back to the Village? That was an idiot move.”

“Oh like you are so much better. You practically didn’t teach Naruto or Sasuke anything at all. And Yes, I knew that Sasuke was with Orochimaru and Naruto was with Jiraiya all this time. I wondered if that was a pride issue with you or you just suck at teaching.”

“Don’t bring my teaching into this, you brought this upon yourself. YOU GOT US INTO THIS MESS.”

“WHAT I DID? You lost your eye to Madara!”

“Yeah, but I didn’t get taken over by some black plant thing that was CLEARLY some bad touch thing going on there.”

“At least I didn’t spend all my life reading porn and standing at the KIA stone wondering what could have been different.”

“You saw me doing that?” 

“I went to the village in a god damn henge to check up on you, Sensei and Kushina-nii even AFTER you killed Rin. Speaking of which… YOU BASTARD!”

“I COULDN’T STOP MYSELF! She just JUMPED right in front of me! You started a crusade over RIN?”

“It wasn’t just about Rin!”

“Not to mention you killed Sensei, Kushina, and you even attempted to kill Naruto!”

“I admit...that wasn’t a great plan…”

“YOU THINK!?!”

“At least I didn’t join ANBU for the sake of hoping to get offed by some other S-Ranked Ninja”

“You took care of your great great great grand uncle in hopes that you could change reality. I think we both know who will win this arguing match.”

“At least I WASN’T the one who was behind killing your favorite author.”

“YOU KEEP JIRAYA-SAMA OUT OF THIS!”

They had bickered and called each other out on many things. From being part of the Akatsuki, to being a shit teacher, to starting a war, to neglecting a certain pink haired kunoichi. 

Next thing they knew they were taking pot shots at each other. 

“I didn’t get crushed by rocks just so that you could live a life of monotony.”

“At least I didn’t waste it by taking care of an old man with delusions of grandeur.”

Their bickering stopped when they heard something. Kakashi strained his ears to try to hear where the sound was coming from, and Obito tried to access his chakra rods, but for some reason he couldn’t even pull that off. They couldn’t move from their positions, so they shut up and kept quiet. 

There…

It sounded like...moaning? Deep moaning and banging on the floor. Heavy footsteps were heading their way. Kakashi and Obito made eye contact and silently agreed to shut up and play dead. It was then they heard giggles. Like a small child. The way this child sounded...was not normal. But the language was strange. Neither men could understand it. 

“Look Mr. Bubbles! I found angels!” 

The moaning followed, as if it was a warning. 

“Oh! I've never seen angels like this before…” 

A little girl with glowing yellow eyes popped up in Kakashi’s vision, she was wearing some sort of dirty dress, and a sort of needle thing in her hand. He felt a thud right beside him and he moved his eyes over some sort of...thing that towered over him. It held a huge drill in one hand, and some sort of gun in the other. It smelled so HORRIBLE that Kakashi forced himself not to choke or cough. He was tearing at the wretched smell though. It was wearing some sort of suit and the headgear that it had looked similar to something like a diving suit he once saw when he was in Wave once. It had multiple glass domes that looked like eyes. They were turning from green to yellow and back to green again. 

“These angels are still awake. I guess we may have to come back later. C’mon Mr. Bubbles! Let’s go find some angels!” The little girl grabbed the hulking giant of a thing by the drill and pulled it along walking around the two men. 

“Bye Bye!” The little girl shouted back, but the two men on the floor were silent, and slightly terrified at the interaction. 

Both men came to a conclusion. They were not in Kirigakure. They were somewhere else. Low on chakra, practically exhausted, and realizing that they would have to stick together in this strange place that they found themselves in. With the Hopes, that they would get out of where they are…

If they can get out.

**Author's Note:**

> Sunbell27: Well...this was unexpected, but hey, This is what happened when you take a break from seriously writing for a while and then coming back with an interesting idea. I would like to hear what you readers think about this. I will be returning to Battleship Chains as I'm writing this new slightly crackish story. Please leave kudos and comments as I thrive on such a thing! I would like to hear what you all think of this new story, let me know if you want more! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
